Birthday
by Dragi
Summary: Is a malexmale dont like it dont read it.


I know the title is not so good but I didn't know what else to call it  
  
And I dont owe digimon  
  
Birthday  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^  
  
"I dont understand why they are so afraid to admit it to each other." Said Shinya  
  
"Yea. But we have to make a plan and they will be together this week or on Kouji's birthday." Said Kouichi.  
  
"We could give Takuya as a present to Kouji." Said Izumi.  
  
"We cant just give Takuya to somebody atleast we have to owe him first then." Said Kouichi.  
  
"I know it I can make a bet with Takuya a thing I know I can win over him in and then I owe him for just few days." Said Shinya.  
  
"Well we have one plan do anyone have any better plan?" asked Tomoki  
  
"No." Said everyone.  
  
"Well then. Shinya you make sure with the bet but how shall we give him to Kouji?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"We could give him to Kouji asleep but then we have to get him to sleep and not wake up." Said Shinya.  
  
"But how can we get Takuya to fall asleep?" asked Junpei.  
  
"We can ceep him up the whole day before the day Kouji have birthday, I think he will be worn out then." Said Izumi.  
  
"We could give him a sleeping pills before we go to Kouji if he is worn out. Because then he will not be able to wake up for some hours." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Okay. But can someone come with me and help me to ceep Takuya up?" Asked Shinya.  
  
"I and Tomoki can, cant we Tomoki?" Izumi asked Tomoki who nodded to Izumi.  
  
"Okay lets begin tomorow." Said Shinya and the others nodded.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
Takuya was sleeping on his bed and dreaming of the one he loved.  
  
Then his phone rang and woke him up. He took the phone and just dragged the phone to his ear and answered the phone.  
  
"Takuya here." He said sleepy.  
  
It comes no answer from the phone.  
  
"Hello some one there?" Takuya asked still sleepy and a bit mad for that some one is just calling him for nothing.  
  
Still no answer  
  
"If this is just a joke then cut it out." Shouted Takuya angry in the phone and then shut it of and then fall asleep again.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
On the other side of the line the one who called Takuya was just holding the phone and stare at it.  
  
'Why didn't I say something?' The person asked himself. The person who called Takuya was Kouji.  
  
"And now he got angry to." Kouji said as he just stared at his phone.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Later this day when Takuya had got himself up from the bed. He was just sitting on the couch waiting for Izumi since hey had promise each other to go together to buy a present to Kouji.  
  
Then he saw Shinya run to him. "Takuya Izumi is here and she said me and Tomoki could come with you two." Said Shinya.  
  
Shinya begin to drag on Takuya's arm to get him to come with them.  
  
"We dont have to go so early." Said Takuya  
  
"Yea Takuya we have to find something for Kouji." Said Izumi who was standing at the door.  
  
"I have to get my money first." Said Takuya who was about to turn around when he saw Shinya held all his money in his hand.  
  
"Shinya when did you get my money?" asked Takuya a bit sleepy.  
  
"You let it beside your bed." Said Shinya who gave Takuya his money.  
  
"Thanks." Said Takuya and then he walked with Shinya, Tomoki and Izumi to the store to find something.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouichi and Junpei has just got the sleeping pile that they will give Takuya.  
  
"So Kouichi do you think this work?" asked Junpei.  
  
"I really hope so Junpei." Said Kouichi.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing?" said Junpei.  
  
"Well while we wait we can go to Kouji and help him a bit to make everything to his birthday." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Yea:" said Junpei and they walked toward Kouji's house.  
  
When they come to Kouji house they saw the door was just open.  
  
Kouichi and Junpei walked in only to see Kouji sitting in a chair staring at his phone.  
  
"Kouji is something wrong?" asked Kouichi scared for that something had happen to his brother.  
  
"Nothing wrong I still dont have the courage to tell Takuya that I love him." Said Kouji still staring at the phone.  
  
"Kouji I know you got the courage to tell him one day." Said Kouichi to Kouji.  
  
"I hope you are right." Said Kouji.  
  
"Do you want us to help you with something?" Asked Junpei.  
  
"Yea I think I need a bit help." Said Kouji and put the phone away.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
The clock was 11: 30 pm and Takuya, Shinya, Tomoki and Izumi were on their way to Takuya's home.  
  
"Izumi aren't you tired of go around the whole dad?" Takuya asked.  
  
"No and remember you promise us to watch the 5 movies." Said Izumi.  
  
"I know but I didn't know we would be walking around to the whole day." Said Takuya.  
  
"But Takuya you promise and you shall ceep the promise. And since my mom and dad are not home we can watch the movies the whole night." Said Shinya happy.  
  
"And me and Izumi will go when we have seen all the movies dont worry Takuya." Said Tomoki.  
  
"Fine." Said Takuya.  
  
~ Two hours later ~  
  
"Aren't this movie finish yet, I want to go and sleep." Said Takuya.  
  
"Takuya this movie isn't finish and stop asking you have said the same questen in 10 minutes." Said Shinya  
  
"Takuya cant you stop asking that this is the best part of Pirates of Caribbean." Said Izumi.  
  
"Takuya do you want bet on something?" asked Shinya.  
  
"Bet on what?" asked Takuya.  
  
"That you can be quiet under the 4 movies and then we let you drop the 5 movie and go and sleep and if not you have to do something we 3 want for 2 days." Asked Shinya.  
  
"Okay." Said Takuya.  
  
~ Three and a half hours later ~  
  
"Did you see how that. Nemo is cool." Said Tomoki and Shinya just nodded.  
  
"Cant this finish soon." Said Takuya.  
  
"Ha you lose the bet Takuya." Said Shinya and smirked evily at his brother.  
  
Takuya just looked at his brother.  
  
"So what do you want me to do Shinya." Takuya asked.  
  
You will just sign here before I say something more." Said Shinya.  
  
"Fine." Said Takuya and didn't read what was writing on the paper just signed it.  
  
"There" said Takuya and gave the paper back to Shinya who gave it to Izumi.  
  
"What's going on?" Takuya asked as he saw them begin to talk together.  
  
"Dont worry Takuya we tell you later but right now we shall see the movie finish." Said Izumi and smiled at him.  
  
"Fine." Said Takuya and just watched the movie with the others.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
The clock was 04:06 pm next day and they was just finish with watching the movies since Izumi, Shinya and Tomoki had found more movies to see. And when Takuya nearly fall asleep they splashed water on his face to keep him up. And it was just two hours to they where going to Kouji.  
  
"I wonder how long I will be able to not fall asleep." Said Takuya and was really tired.  
  
"Dont worry you will be alright." Said Izumi.  
  
Then they heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"I get it." Said Shinya.  
  
It was Kouichi and Junpei who had come to them.  
  
"Hey Takuya why are you half sleeping on the couch?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Someone have been keeping me up all night." Said Takuya sleepy.  
  
"Well then I see half of the plan have work and Shinya have you done what you said you would.  
  
"Yea." Said Shinya.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Dont worry Takuya you find out. Here take this. So –You wont fall asleep on Kouji's birthday." Said Kouichi and gave him the pile.  
  
"Thanks." Said Takuya and took the pile.  
  
"Because since you will be Kouji's present you cant fall asleep." Said Kouichi and Takuya just looked at Kouichi with widen eyes.  
  
"When did I say yes to be his present?" asked Takuya and was not standing right because the pill had begin to effect him already.  
  
"You signed under the paper remember there it says you have said yes to be Kouji's present and be his for 2 days." Said Shinya and smirked to him.  
  
"I wha......." Was all Takuya got to say before he fall in Kouichi's arm asleep.  
  
"I think its time for us to go now. I can carry Takuya but do anyone have the bond we could have around his neck?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"Yea here." Said Izumi and took it around Takuya's neck.  
  
"Well let's go then." Said Tomoki and the other nodded.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
When they had come to Kouji's house. They lay Takuya down on the grass outside for Kouji's door. They put a paper on top of Takuya and then they knocked on the door and run away.  
  
Kouji open the door and his eyes widen when he saw Takuya lying on the grass. He runs to Takuya to check if he was okay.  
  
Wen he comes to Takuya he found the paper and opens it. It was written that Takuya was his for the two days from now on and that Takuya was his present from the others. And that he should tell Takuya his feelings today.  
  
He took Takuya with him inside the house and up to his room.  
  
~ Four hours later ~  
  
Takuya woke up to find himself in the bed with Kouji and Kouji had his arms around him. H looked a bit closer and saw he was asleep.  
  
"He look so cute. Oh I love you so to." Takuya said to himself but a little to high, since Kouji heard him.  
  
"You do." Asked Kouji and still had his eyes close.  
  
"You awake." Said Takuya quick and started to panic a little bit.  
  
"Yes but do you love me?" asked Kouji still his eyes close.  
  
"Yea." Whisper Takuya but Kouji heard him.  
  
"I love you to." said Kouji and open his eyes.  
  
"Kouji." Takuya said and just looked at Kouji.  
  
"I'm glad to know you love me to." said Kouji and smiled to him.  
  
Takuya hugged him so they fall out of the bed and Takuya was over Kouji.  
  
"Kouji I'm sorry I didn't get you a birthday present." Said Takuya and looked away.  
  
"Takuya the best thing I ever got is you." Said Kouji.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I always say the truth dont I?" Said Kouji.  
  
Takuya was about to answer but Kouji kissed him before he could do anything else.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Takuya pulled Kouji with him to Kouji's bed and lay down there.  
  
"I think I want to be here then on the floor said Takuya and Kouji nodded but they both where to tiered and fall asleep in each others arms and Takuya had his head on Kouji's chest. But in the corner of Kouji's door were 5 persons and they had just taken a picture of the two in each other arms one the bed.  
  
"I think this is Kouji's best birthday ever." Said the one voice.  
  
"Yea and I think we worn Takuya out to much." Said he another voice.  
  
The others giggled.  
  
The end  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Okay please tell me what you think of this one shot please.  
  
I made this because I have birthday today. So I hope everyone like it  
  
And thanks takuya for your help. 


End file.
